Law (Fukutsu no Seishin)
"You can’t see the whole picture until you look at it from the outside." Background Law always knew he'd be a doctor. The son and eldest child of two renowned doctors, he never saw any other future for himself and studied studiously. Unfortunately, the world had other plans. A genetic mutation from generations of exposure to toxic materials in the city struck all the inhabitants down one after the other in quick succession, claiming many lives and terrifying their neighbours until they were quarantined and slaughtered in a propaganda stunt. Law was the only survivor. Sick, and knowing he had barely three years left before the poisoning claimed his life, he turned into a monster, caring little for his own life and wanting only to burn the world down, so when he died it it wouldn't be alone. A pirate crew took him in, nurturing his hatred whilst pushing him to learn more about the body, following his dream to be a doctor in a twisted fashion. His life and sanity were saved by the captain's brother, an undercover marine whose mission had been to bring his brother to justice. Rocinante, known better to Law as Corazon, or 'Cora-san', abandoned that mission to save a sick child with an attitude problem, losing his life in the process and inadvertently stripping Law of everyone he loved for a second time. Broken and grieving, but no longer dying with a future now looming ahead of him, he stumbled his way over to the next island, where he met two older adolescents and the poor creature they were bullying. The sight angered Law, who defeated them to save Bepo, and he willingly paired up with him. He was less willing to let the older adolescents join him, but they proved to be far more stubborn than him and before he knew it he'd gained three new nakama. It was a rocky start, Law admits looking back, but now he cannot imagine life without the three of them, Penguin and Shachi worming their way in as older brothers and keeping him from doing anything particularly stupid, and Bepo the calm foil to the chaos the three of them would otherwise cause. His crew has grown now, over a decade since they formed, with several new members, and Law would die for any one of them. If he lost them - lost all the people he loved for the third time - he knows he wouldn't survive the heartbreak. Personality Appearance For an imperial, Law has short antlers. Barely the length of his skull again, they protrude almost directly backwards and all the tines end in sharp points. The beard at his chin is kept short, and the additional part at the back of his lower jaw is much smaller than a usual imperial's. In terms of apparel, Law has two small hoop earrings at the base of each ear, and is never seen without his fluffy white spotted hat. Relationships Trivia *Law is a fandragon of the One Piece character Trafalgar D. Water Law Category:Light Dragon Category:Imperial Category:Male Category:Fandragon Category:Pirate Category:Clan Leader Category:Clan Founder Category:Healer